


Ad astra

by Ayliten



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты поэтому никому не доверяешь, да? Потому что почти все твои шрамы — на спине?</p>
<p>космо!АУ<br/>ООС Средиземья, физики, биологии и медицины.<br/>Скорее преслэш, чем слэш. Можно вообще читать, как джен.</p>
<p>Написано на ЗФБ-2014 для команды Tolkien-PJ-team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad astra

Леголас, как всегда, спрыгивает на землю, не дожидаясь трапа, и сразу же начинает осматриваться — из иллюминатора видно, как среди травы и кустов мелькает гибкая фигура в светло-сером комбинезоне. 

Гимли только завистливо вздыхает, смотрит на монитор и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. В отличие от эльфа, которому нипочем и радиация, и ядовитые газы, Гимли каждый раз приходится ждать, пока аппаратура возьмет нужные пробы и вынесет свой вердикт.

Обычно, конечно, они заранее старались загрузить нужную информацию о планете, куда собирались садиться, но в этот раз не вышло: аварийная посадка не располагала к вдумчивому изучению инфонета, тем более что от галактической информационной сети они отключились из-за сбоев в оборудовании еще на подлете к звездной системе. А всю информацию о климате, хранящуюся в базе данных больше сорока восьми часов, корабельное оборудование считало устаревшей. 

— Все в порядке, — доносится из динамиков мелодичный голос Леды, корабельного искина. — Можешь выходить. Прогноз погоды на ближайшие два дня благоприятный, но к завтрашнему вечеру ожидается небольшой дождь. Живых существ, потенциально представляющих опасность, в радиусе ста лиг не обнаружено. Интерактивная карта местности загружена. 

— Спасибо. Без инфонета в базе доступно что-нибудь интересное? 

— Данные об Эред Митрин повреждены или стерты, — равнодушно отзывается искин после недолгого молчания. — Данные об Эреборе повреждены или стерты. Данные об Эсгароте…

— Я понял, — обрывает Гимли поток фраз. — Закинь карту в мой навигатор.

Он поднимается кресла и с наслаждением потягивается, чувствуя, как хрустят все кости и оживают одеревеневшие мышцы. Двухмесячный полет, закончившийся совершенно неожиданным столкновением с орочьим кораблем и экстренным гипер-прыжком, вымотал Гимли. В последнее время ему иногда даже казалось, что он уже забыл и цвет неба, и запах чистого свежего воздуха, не помогала даже голографическая проекция в комнате отдыха: в пении птиц, теплых солнечных лучах, дуновениях ветра и брызгах воды виделась фальшь. Даже стоя посреди лесной чащи, чувствуя прелый запах опавшей листвы и слушая перекличку птиц в кронах деревьев, Гимли ни на секунду не мог забыть, что это всего лишь проекция, обман, красивая иллюзия. После каждого посещения комнаты отдыха ему еще больше хотелось приземлиться. Хоть куда-нибудь, где небо будет не везде, а только над головой, и свежий ветер станет дуть сам по себе, а не из корабельной системы кондиционирования. 

Впрочем, он прекрасно знал, что стоит только приземлиться и провести на какой-нибудь планете больше двух недель — как начнет сниться темнота за стеклом иллюминатора. 

Гимли любил космос, в отличие от многих жителей его родины, подземного города на Эред Луин, небольшой планете в звездной системе за пять гипер-прыжков отсюда. С самого детства он, игнорируя все материнские запреты, выбирался по ночам из хитрого сплетения катакомб и смотрел на черное небо, расцвеченное яркими огнями, мечтая о полетах. А когда у отца было хорошее настроение, Гимли ловил момент и с восторгом слушал рассказы о долгом и трудном походе через безжизненное космическое пространство к далекой планете, затерянной на краю галактики — Эред Митрин, в глубинах которой спала когда-то величественная столица давно исчезнувшей империи. 

Мать злилась, когда отец начинал рассказывать свои истории: она боялась неба и ненавидела все, связанное с космосом. Она выросла под землей, в гигантских катакомбах, без крайней нужды не поднималась даже на нулевой уровень, и черная бесконечность, о которой рассказывал Глоин, вызывала у нее только холодный ужас. 

«Все беды приходят оттуда», — любила повторять мать, возводя глаза к потолку, и всегда прибавляла, что скорее она умрет, чем Гимли взойдет на борт одного из тяжелых неповоротливых кораблей, так будораживших его воображение.

Слова оказались пророческими: когда из гипер-прыжка вышли мириады орочьих ракет, и пронзительно-синее небо Эред Луин окрасилось багрянцем, а земля пошла разломами, мать Гимли осталась в затопленных и заваленных камнями залах. Через неделю Гимли уже лежал на койке в каюте корабля, летящего на Имладрис, а через месяц — вместе с остальными участниками великого похода отправился на войну с Мордором. 

Домой он больше не вернулся. Космос захватил его. Тысячи неизведанных миров, мигающих на карте разноцветными точками, манили к себе — и когда Леголас, с которым он успел сдружиться за время войны, позвал его с собой в бесконечное путешествие, Гимли согласился, почти не раздумывая. 

— Копирование завершено, — раздается голос Леды, и Гимли вздрагивает, выныривая из мыслей. 

— Угу, — кивает он, отсоединяя навигатор от панели. Руки дрожат от нетерпения. — Закрой за мной люк, и можешь поспать.

— Приятной прогулки.

— Спасибо. — Гимли презрительно косится на шкаф со скафандрами, радуясь, что на этот раз не придется надевать даже шлем. 

Он и в одном комбинезоне-то казался себе неповоротливым и неуклюжим, особенно по сравнению с Леголасом, а уж в скафандре и вовсе всегда чувствовал, будто превратился в медлительного туповатого тролля. К тому же, его раздражало ходить по цветущей планете в скафандре, не имея возможности даже прикоснуться к прекрасному окружающему миру.

Тем более, если это был мир из его детских мечтаний. 

Сунув навигатор в карман, Гимли выходит из рубки. 

Волна запахов и звуков накрывает его уже в шлюзовой камере, и он замирает на несколько секунд, жадно вдыхая теплый, чуть влажный воздух и с наслаждением слушая шелест листьев и травы. 

Это совсем не напоминает проекцию, хотя, спроси его, Гимли не смог бы объяснить разницы. Просто те ароматы, которые воспроизводила установка в комнате отдыха, не были настоящими, в них не хватало чего-то важного, какого-то неуловимого компонента, от которого перехватывало дыхание, а сердце начинало биться чаще. Леголас в шутку называл этот компонент душой, а всерьез предполагал, что Гимли просто занимается самовнушением, потому что синтезированные запахи ничуть не хуже настоящих, а некоторые так и лучше, совершеннее и точнее. Но Леголас был эльфом, и Гимли даже не надеялся, что он поймет разницу.

К тому же, он вообще старался не заводить с Леголасом подобных разговоров: дипломатическим талантом, позволявшим безукоризненно балансировать на скользкой почве, Гимли не обладал, и боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь неосторожное. 

Он спускается по трапу и окунается в шумящее зеленое разнотравье. 

Трава влажная — видимо, недавно прошел дождь, — в воздухе витает аромат сырой земли и резкий, чуть сладковатый запах незнакомых цветов. Солнце клонится к закату; бледно-голубое, подсвеченное золотом небо над головой наливается ультрамарином, и над снежной шапкой горы, виднеющейся вдалеке, уже висит едва различимый лунный серп. 

Впереди слышится шуршание, хрустит ветка, и из-за ближайшего куста выныривает Леголас. Он уже успел где-то испачкать и порвать свой светло-серый комбинезон — поперек груди тянется грязно-зеленая полоса, а на плече появилась прореха, — но вид у него страшно довольный. Тонкие губы, всегда бледные, ярко алеют, и сначала Гимли кажется, будто они выпачканы кровью. Он даже успевает встревожиться и уже хочет поинтересоваться, что случилось, но тут Леголас протягивает вперед руку, и Гимли видит россыпь ярко-красных ягод на узкой ладони. 

Он с сомнением косится на них.

— Я не отравлюсь?

— Я проверил, они съедобные. Можешь есть без опаски. 

— Тебе и грибы из Лихолесья — съедобные, — насмешливо фыркает Гимли, но ягоды берет. На вкус они очень сочные, сладковато-кислые, с едва заметной горчинкой. — Что успел высмотреть? 

— Мы, оказывается, очень удачно сели, — говорит Леголас, вытирая ягодный сок прямо о комбинезон. Теперь кажется, будто ткань заляпана кровью, и Гимли передергивает от этого зрелища. — Совсем рядом с Эребором. Ты, кажется, хотел взглянуть? Идем!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он снова ныряет в заросли — так быстро, что Гимли едва успевает уловить стремительное движение. 

— Эй! Подожди! 

Леголас неведомым образом умудряется скользить сквозь сплетения веток, почти не издавая звуков и не причиняя кустам никакого вреда. Гимли же, как ни пытается быть аккуратным, прорывается через живой заслон с отчаянным треском, чувствуя себя бесцеремонным неповоротливым троллем и без всякого скафандра. Ветки хлещут по лицу и царапают голые руки, так что, когда заросли наконец-то заканчиваются, он возносит молитву всем богам, которых знает, даже орочьим.

Вытерев со лба пот, Гимли оглядывается.

Они стоят на берегу озера, такого огромного, что не видно противоположного берега, теряющегося в полупрозрачной дымке. Ветер гонит по зеркальной глади легкую рябь, волны с тихим плеском бьются о песчаный берег и остатки каменной набережной. 

От города, когда-то стоявшего на этих берегах, почти ничего не осталось. Сквозь трещины в каменных плитах проклевывается молодая трава; ступени, спускающиеся к самой воде, обкатаны волнами. То там, то тут над водной гладью вздымаются металлические конструкции — перекрученные, оплавленные, напоминающие об огне, бушевавшем почти век назад. На одном из штырей сохранился потрепанный флаг, обкусанный пламенем. Обгоревший по краям, линялый, выцветший до такой степени, что и герба уже не разглядеть, он до сих пор гордо развевается на ветру.

От зрелища вылинявшего полотнища, ставшего похожим на сероватую половую тряпку, у Гимли почему-то вдруг першит в горле. Он отворачивается, пряча нахлынувшие эмоции за приступом кашля, и подходит к кромке воды, стараясь осторожно ступать по скользким ступеням. 

Озеро настолько чистое, что корабль, сотню лет назад рухнувший на дно, видно так хорошо, будто он лежит под стеклом. Гимли рассматривает длинный металлический остов, похожий на тушу огромного древнего чудовища. Корпус весь оброс ракушками и водорослями, почти скрывшими обшивку, но нетронутые озерными обитателями места мерцают в солнечных лучах, пробивающихся сквозь толщу воды. Золотые отблески скользят по искореженному металлу, вспыхивают на морде оскалившегося дракона, изображенного на боку корабля, и на секунду Гимли кажется, будто рисунок становится рельефным, а дракон потягивается, выпуская когти.

Но стоит моргнуть, и наваждение отступает. 

— Элитный боевой звездолет класса «Смауг», — будто издалека доносится голос Леголаса. — Повышенная маневренность, усиленная огневая мощь, две варп-бомбы на борту. До боя за Эребор считался непобедимым.

Гимли снова смотрит на дно и видит стайку ярких рыбешек, выплывающих из-под массивной, завалившейся на бок турели. Будь он еще ребенком, открыл бы рот и не поверил, что такая махина могла рухнуть, но после битвы за Гондор, когда защитники планеты на одних только межпланетных катерах превратили огромный мордорский флот в груду металлолома, Гимли не удивляется ничему.

— Не бывает непобедимых машин, — говорит он.

Леголас скептически хмыкает, но не возражает. Гимли спохватывается, что опять неосторожно затронул больную для него тему, но тот только машет рукой.

— Ерунда, — небрежно бросает он. — Я уже почти привык. Смотри-ка, — он прищуривается, вытягивая шею и высматривая что-то в воде, — еще сохранилась знаменитая смаугова чешуя. Хочешь, достану?

— Давай вернемся, а? Или пойдем к Эребору. Ты же не собираешься нырять?

Но Леголас не слушает. Упрямо закусив тонкую губу, он расшнуровывает высокие ботинки, небрежно бросает их на каменные плиты, и дергает за застежку комбинезона. Глухо взвизгивает молния. 

Леголас остается в одном браслете-коммуникаторе, охватывающем запястье. Повернувшись к Гимли спиной, он делает несколько энергичных движений руками, то ли разогреваясь, то ли рисуясь, мотает головой, отчего длинные светлые волосы всплескиваются волной, на секунду обнажая вытатуированные у основания шеи буквы, — и прыгает в воду, окатывая Гимли брызгами.

— Мальчишка, — сердито шипит тот, отряхиваясь. 

Леголас старше почти на сто пятьдесят лет, но иногда Гимли кажется, будто он только вчера вылез из люльки. 

Даже смерть не научила его быть сдержаннее и не поддаваться на провокации. Правда, сообщать об этом ему Гимли пока не торопится даже в шутку. 

Это одна из тех тем, которые на их корабле находятся под негласным запретом. 

Гимли прикрывает глаза, и буквы, на мгновение промелькнувшие перед его взглядом, когда Леголас разминался, ярко вспыхивают на внутренней поверхности век.

Э.Л. Ф. 

Энергонезависимая Локально механизированная Физио-репродукция. 

Проще говоря — улучшенный клон, киборг со скопированным в сознание слепком личности донора. 

А если точнее, думает Гимли, глядя на то, как Леголас подплывает к кораблю и начинает деловито осматривать обшивку, не обращая никакого внимания ни на проплывающих мимо рыб, ни на давление воды, ни на нехватку воздуха, — киборг, который сам не знает, как к себе относиться.

Гимли вздыхает. Ему не хочется в этом признаваться, но он тоже до сих пор для себя так этого и не решил.

***

К входу в Эребор они добираются на закате: пока Леголас нырял и выискивал неповрежденную чешуйку с борта «Смауга», солнце уже почти опустилось к горизонту. 

Гимли долго разглядывает вход в древний город. От одного вида исполинских статуй, застывших по бокам массивных узорных врат, захватывает дух, хотя время оказалось к ним немилосердно. У одной из фигур отсутствует нос и кусок уха, у второй — часть секиры, но даже в таком виде статуи внушают благоговейный трепет.

Огромные каменные врата, покрытые барельефами, стоят нараспашку, из темного прохода веет пылью и запустением. Гимли снова охватывает то же самое странное чувство, что и при виде вылинявшего флага. Он сглатывает горькую слюну.

Они минуют ворота и оказываются в пустынном зале, освещенном последними солнечными лучами. Тысячи пылинок кружатся в столбах золотистого света, падающего сквозь высокие узкие окна, а мозаика, которой выложен пол, сияет так ярко, что режет глаза.

— Так странно, — бормочет Леголас. Задрав голову, он разглядывает капители вырезанных прямо в камне колонн, врастающих в потолок, скользит взглядом по расписанным краской сводам, и на секунду у него делается такое лицо, что Гимли вдруг становится неловко, будто он подглядывает за чем-то глубоко личным. 

Он не решается лезть с расспросами, но через пару минут Леголас продолжает:

— Странное чувство. Я помню, что уже был здесь. Если меня спросить, то я могу рассказать, что стоит пройти по левому коридору, миновать три перехода и галерею, и мы окажемся в тронном зале, а если отправиться вправо, то можно очутиться в королевских покоях. Я помню, как ревел тот корабль, который сейчас лежит на дне озера, и, стоит подумать о той битве, как сразу начинает ныть плечо. Но при этом я знаю, что меня самого тогда еще не было. — Леголас поднимает руку и разглядывает свои пальцы так, словно впервые их увидел. Закусывает губу. — И тогда я начинаю думать, кто я на самом деле, и никак не могу сообразить. 

Дурацкое ты выбрал время и место для подобных разговоров, с неожиданной досадой думает Гимли. Умом он понимает, что нужно ответить что-нибудь ободряющее. Лучше всего рассмеяться, хлопнуть его по плечу, и сказать, что он тот, кем себя ощущает, но слова будто застревают в горле. 

Гимли и сам не может решить, кто перед ним. Старый друг, с которым они прошли сквозь огонь и воду, или просто клон, пустая болванка, накачанный чужими воспоминаниями, будто воздушный шарик газом. 

— Удивительно, что здесь никого нет, — невпопад говорит Гимли, так и не отыскав нужных слов. — Столько сил, чтобы отвоевать дом — и все зря?

— Не зря. — Голос Леголаса звучит глухо. — Они вернули свой дом и восстановили справедливость. Просто иногда так бывает. Когда отсутствуешь слишком долго и уходишь слишком далеко, бывает очень непросто вернуться. Дом, — говорит он, не глядя на Гимли, — это не только мягкая постель, теплый ужин и отдых после долгого пути. Иногда это еще и напоминание о том, что ничего уже не будет по-прежнему. Не думаю, что Торин когда-нибудь вернется сюда. Его дети или внуки — возможно. Но для него самого в этих стенах живет слишком много призраков.

— Ты поэтому не вернулся в Лихолесье? — Гимли знает, что ступает на скользкую почву, но все равно спрашивает. В конце концов, сколько можно молчать и прятаться по углам. 

— Ты тоже сейчас здесь, а не на Эред Луин. 

— Это другое, — качает головой Гимли. — Я с самого начала знал, что не вернусь домой. Отец понял. Мне кажется, после похода он и сам чувствовал себя немного чужим. 

Договорив, Гимли смотрит на фрески, переводит взгляд на расписные коридоры, и совершенно четко осознает, что не испытывает никакого желания идти на нижние ярусы этого величественного склепа. Да и вообще больше не хочет оставаться на Эред Митрин, хотя с самого детства мечтал увидеть легендарное место.

В рассказах отца и детских мечтаниях все выглядело по-другому. Не так безнадежно и тоскливо. 

— Давай вернемся на корабль? — ежась, предлагает он. — Темнеет.

— Давай, — кивает Леголас. Как кажется Гимли — с облегчением.

Всю обратную дорогу они молчат, не напоминая друг другу, что у них с собой есть мощные фонари, способные рассеять любой, даже самый непроглядный мрак. 

***

Вернувшись на корабль, Гимли первым делом запрашивает у системы отчет о починке поврежденного двигателя. Ответ его не радует: окончание работ ожидается не раньше, чем через тридцать два часа. 

Гимли хмурится и с досадой пинает кресло. Леголас, к счастью, не комментирует: он роется в холодильном шкафу, гремит банками, шуршит пакетами, и это почему-то очень раздражает. Гимли искоса наблюдает за его действиями, подмечая каждое движение. 

Взбаламученные словами Леголаса мысли вертятся вокруг одной и той же темы, о которой Гимли запретил себе думать после разговора с очень уставшим врачом из «Валинора» — лучшей клиники всей обитаемой вселенной.

«Ваш друг получил слишком серьезные повреждения. Сейчас он находится в состоянии крио-сна, и совершенно точно можно сказать, что уже никогда не придет в себя. К сожалению, его привезли к нам слишком поздно».

Гимли в точности вспоминает снежно-белый коридор, затопленный холодным светом, острый запах медикаментов и безжизненное тело на больничной койке. 

Такая нелепость: выжить в Походе Девятерых, выйти из битвы за Гондор без единой царапины, пересечь Карадрасский пояс астероидов, кишмя кишащий космическими пиратами, беглыми преступниками и прочей сомнительной шушерой — и попасть в аварию на подлете к одной из самых спокойных планет Людской Федерации. 

«И что теперь? Он так и будет… вот так лежать?»

«Фактически — да. Его мозг уже почти мертв и не подлежит восстановлению, остались считанные дни, если не часы. Мы можем поддерживать жизнь в теле на протяжении многих лет, но, сами понимаете… Впрочем, есть способ… скажем так, подарить ему второй шанс».

«Что вы имеете в виду?»

«Пока хотя бы часть мозга еще жива, мы можем сделать полноценный слепок сознания и частичный перенос сохранившихся мозговых клеток в другое, почти идентичное, частично механизированное тело. Это называется физио-репродукцией. К сожалению, наши врачи еще не достигли такого уровня, чтобы создавать полностью идентичный мозг из органической ткани, и в голову вашему другу придется, грубо говоря, вшить компьютер».

«Вы хотите создать из него робота?»

«Это не совсем робот, — вздыхает врач, явно не представляющий, как объяснить простому вояке, плохо знакомому с биологией и генной инженерией научные тонкости. — Скорее киборг. Мы сохраним ту часть мозга, которая оказалась не повреждена, и техническими средствами воспроизведем отсутствующую. Можно сказать, что мы подарим ему вторую жизнь. Личность, воспоминания, привычки — все полностью сохранится».

«Но это будет уже не он».

«Сложно сказать. Над этим вопросом бьются многие философы, но они так и не пришли к единственно верному решению. Кто-то говорит, что после такого ни один человек не может считаться полноценной личностью, кто-то, наоборот, считает, что это первый путь к вечной жизни. Это вопрос веры, мистер Гимли, очень тонкий и сложный».

«Вы-то сами что думаете?» — грубовато интересуется Гимли.

Врач пожимает плечами.

«Я скажу вам так — еще ни разу нам не удалось создать полноценную копию человека, не использовав мозг донора хотя бы частично. Может быть, от этого вам станет проще принять решение?»

Гимли хмыкает, возвращаясь в реальность. Принять решение оказалось совсем не так уж сложно: пара пачек сигарет, бокал дрянного коньяка в баре напротив больницы и один взгляд через толстое стекло реанимационной палаты. Куда сложнее оказалось смириться с его последствиями и дурацкими мыслями, заполонившими сознание сразу же после того, как лабораторные роботы приступили к созданию телесной оболочки. 

Кстати, о куреве… Гимли засовывает руку в карман в поисках электронной сигареты, но вместо нее натыкается на что-то твердое и шершавое. 

Он недоуменно достает странный предмет, подносит к глазам. Это оказывается пластинка со «Смауга», вытащенная Леголасом со дна озера. 

«Держи. Пусть будет в качестве талисмана, на удачу».

Гимли моргает, рассматривая кусок золотистого сплава, похожий на чешуйку от брони какого-нибудь древнего ящера. Он вдруг вспоминает их давний разговор с Леголасом, еще в Гондоре, на пиру, где чествовали Фродо и всю его компанию. 

«Знаешь, — звучит в голове голос Леголаса, разморенного крепкой выпивкой, — если бы драконы существовали, я бы обязательно убил одного, снял с него шкуру и подарил тебе».

«Нахрена мне шкура дракона?»

«Может, тогда бы у тебя было поменьше шрамов. Ты поэтому никому не доверяешь, да? Потому что почти все твои шрамы — на спине?» 

Гимли вдруг окатывает, словно кипятком, горячей волной стыда. 

— Какого хрена, — бормочет он, сжимая пластинку. — Какого гребаного хрена…

— Эй? — Леголас удивленно оборачивается от холодильника. — Ты чего? 

— Никуда не уходи! — кидает через плечо Гимли, быстрым шагом выходя из кают-компании. 

Почти бегом он направляется к себе. Тщательно запирает дверной замок, чтобы Леголас не вошел в самый неподходящий момент, и на всякий случай даже опускает заслонку иллюминатора.

На секунду в каюте становится темно, будто в пещере, но затем потолочные светильники вспыхивают ослепительно-белым светом. 

Гимли выдвигает ящик стола, вынимает из него тонкую пластиковую папку, небрежно вытряхивает ее содержимое.

Яркие листовки разлетаются по всей столешнице палыми листьями. Гимли подбирает одну, кривится, вчитываясь в текст.

«Восстановление после любых повреждений мозга. Забудьте о врачах, которые хотят поживиться на вашем горе! Только в Гундабанде — весь спектр операций за разумные деньги. Всегда доступные донорские органы. Конфиденциальность гарантируем».

Он хватает другую, и из груди вырывается нервный смешок.

«Не уверены, что после путешествия через гипер-пространство к вам вернулся именно ваш муж? Думаете, что жена вам изменяет, но опасаетесь спрашивать в лицо? Псионы Тол-Эрессэа решат любую вашу проблему. Принимаем оплату через инфонет».

Гимли скептически хмыкает. Он достает карту, на которой яркими точками размечен маршрут их путешествий. Почти каждая точка — адрес с очередной листовки, обещающей исцеление или ответы на все вопросы. Половина точек зачеркнута, еще половина вызывающе алеет с карты звездного неба. 

Он с полминуты всматривается в рисунок, вспоминая каждый визит в сомнительные заведения, прикрывающиеся лечебницами, центрами помощи, солидными учреждениями с древнейшей историей. Проводит пальцем по пройденному маршруту. 

Пока Леголас лежал в больнице и проходил курс адаптации к новому телу, Гимли перерывал инфонет, стараясь найти точные ответы на свои вопросы. Он искал впечатления людей, чьи родственники попали в похожую ситуацию, пытался докопаться до истины, понять, кто же теперь перед ним. В конце концов, изучив всю доступную в инфонете информацию, он составил список клиник, в которых могли дать консультацию, и проложил маршрут для нового путешествия. 

Стоит сейчас подумать об этом — и ему снова становится стыдно. Краска бросается в лицо, уши горят. Подпольные клиники, сумасшедшие тетки, называющие себя псионами… 

Гимли трет виски, жалея, что нельзя вернуться назад во времени. Педантично собрав со стола все листовки, он комкает их вместе с картой и кидает в мусорную корзину, которая тут же начинает урчать, бесследно уничтожая все свидетельства его сомнений и глупости. И от этого приглушенного звука на душе становится легко. 

Когда Гимли возвращается в кают-компанию, Леголас все еще стоит у холодильника.

— Ты какой-то странный, — говорит он, удивленно глядя на Гимли. — То психуешь, то куда-то выбегаешь и возвращаешься с блаженной улыбкой на лице. Может быть, попросить Леду тебя обследовать?

— Со мной все в порядке, — отвечает Гимли. — Теперь. Кстати, я хочу немного скорректировать курс. Я тут подумал, ну какого хрена мы летим в этот унылый Эттенмурс, если отсюда всего в два прыжка можно добраться до Рохана. Сколько мы там уже не были? Лет пять? Все мотаемся по периферии галактики, так и сдохнем когда-нибудь от скуки и одиночества. Полетели в Рохан, оттуда в Гондор, а потом — доберемся до Эред Луин, я тебе хоть покажу места, где вырос. Но сначала… сначала мы отправимся к твоему отцу. Я думаю, что он соскучился по блудному сыну.

Он переводит дух и весело глядит на Леголаса, который смотрит на него во все глаза. 

— Ты что-то выпил?

— Нет. Но выпью. Я отдохнуть хочу. Полететь куда-нибудь, где нет склепов, а льется рекой пиво, целыми ночами звучит музыка и кипит жизнь. Но сначала — домой. Я просто понял… Ты не прав, знаешь, и Торин тоже не прав. Домой нужно возвращаться хотя бы для того, чтобы знать — он есть, этот дом. Понимаешь? Место, где тебя всегда ждут. 

Гимли замолкает, сам удивленный своей говорливостью. И делает то, что должен был сделать еще пару месяцев назад, когда только что пришедший в чувство («активированный», говорили в больнице, но Гимли не нравилось это слово) Э.Л. Ф. потянулся, дернул головой — совсем как тот Леголас, которого он знал — и изогнул губы в улыбке, знакомой до дрожи.

Гимли пересекает кают-компанию, подходит к Леголасу, все еще держащему в руках какую-то банку, и опускает ладонь ему на плечо.

Тот вздрагивает, будто от удара, мышцы под пальцами тут же деревенеют, напрягаясь. Леголас поднимает на Гимли взгляд, недоуменно прищуривается. В серых глазах застывает немой вопрос.

— Я скучал, — просто говорит Гимли. — Прости меня. 

Леголас молчит, то ли смущенный, то ли слишком ошарашенный, чтобы отвечать.

Гимли облизывает пересохшие губы. Скребет заросший щетиной подбородок. 

Не переставая смотреть Леголасу в глаза, он ведет ладонью по его напряженной линии плеч, вверх-вниз проводит пальцами по позвоночнику, касается шеи. Леголас тяжело дышит, его грудная клетка ходит ходуном, а щеки трогает слабый, едва заметный румянец. 

Он стоит неподвижно, окаменев, пока Гимли забирает у него из рук банку, снова оглаживает ладонями плечи, зарывается пальцами в мягкие льняные волосы — словно боится спугнуть Гимли неосторожным движением или звуком. 

А Гимли смотрит на него во все глаза, как будто впервые видит, и жадно подмечает все детали, каждую эмоцию, мелькающую на точеном лице. 

Гимли странно себя чувствует. Сумасшедшая эйфория, овладевавшая им пару минут назад, отступает, и теперь кажется, будто внутри натягивается тонкая металлическая нить, тугая струна. Мысли мечутся в голове, наскакивая друг на друга, откуда-то из глубины сознания поднимается непонятный страх.

Казалось бы, чего бояться, если все для себя решил и дороги назад уже нет, если отпустил все свои страхи и сомнения. Но струна внутри напрягается, натягивается до предела, до боли, до судорожно сжавшегося горла. Гимли боится, что Леголас сбросит его руку, отступит назад, и пропасть, через которую он только что попытался перекинуть мост, снова разверзнет свою беззубую черную глотку. 

Опять, как у входа в Эребор, Гимли думает, что нужно сказать что-нибудь еще, приободрить, найти нужные слова, но на ум, как всегда в такие моменты, лезет только совершеннейшая чепуха, которую и вслух-то произносить не хочется, настолько она глупая, слащавая и бессмысленная. И поэтому он стискивает пальцы на напряженном плече, отчаянно борясь с желанием зажмурить глаза — откуда, скажите на милость, только взялась эта глупая трусость, — отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, как каменеет тонкое лицо, а губы кривятся в усмешке, и снова повторяет:

— Я очень по тебе скучал.

Но усмешки нет. 

Леголас долго-долго смотрит на него — удивление мешается с настороженностью, ноздри раздуваются от частого дыхания, грудь рьяно поднимается и опадает. 

Он мягко улыбается. Накрывает широкую ладонь Гимли своей, узкой и длиннопалой, кивает с таким облегчением, что Гимли снова становится стыдно. 

— Я тоже, — наконец негромко говорит он. 

Струна, натянутая до предела, лопается. 

Гимли смеется. Вытирает лоб, на котором выступила испарина. 

— К черту Рохан и пиво. Еще успеем. Летим домой.

fin


End file.
